<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Quite Right by Hexadecimalrebooted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958124">Not Quite Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted'>Hexadecimalrebooted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto seems subdued so Iruka puts him in a submission hold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Quite Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka eyed the clock. His shift ended in fifteen minutes. All he wanted was some ramen and to go home. He brightened at the sight of Naruto walking in. The boy looked a little ragged. His clothes were dirty and his jacket was torn in a few places. He had obviously made an attempt to clean himself up but Iruka could still see a few pieces of grass in his hair.</p><p>“Hi, Iruka-sensei,” Naruto said. </p><p>“Welcome back, Naruto,” Iruka said. </p><p>He took the scroll Naruto handed him and reviewed it quickly. It was filled out properly and as neat as Naruto could ever manage. Iruka smiled. He reviewed the report and was ready to stamp it completed when he realized Naruto hadn't said a word after his initial greeting. Iruka looked up. Naruto was staring off to the side. His brow was furrowed and the corners of his mouth were pulling downward. </p><p>“Are you all right, Naruto?” </p><p>Rather than scratch nervously at the back of his head the way he usually did when Iruka caught him in the midst of his hijinks, Naruto rubbed at his forehead.</p><p>“Oh, I’m just not feeling that great,” Naruto hedged. </p><p>Iruka studied the boy, well, grown man, really. Naruto was seventeen. A war hero and well respected in and out of the village. But that didn’t mean that Iruka couldn’t tell when he was lying. He looked tired and seemed subdued. He had calmed down from his preteen, sky high energy to a reasonable level. Although Iruka was sure Naruto could never be an idle person. But it wasn't fatigue that was getting to him and Naruto was rarely sick. The kyuubi took care of that. Whatever was bothering Naruto, he didn't want to talk about it yet. And that was fine. Iruka could wait. But he also couldn't leave Naruto alone.</p><p>Iruka stood up from the desk. It took Naruto a moment to register that Iruka had moved. The boy really didn't belong in his own head. He was meant to act out. Naruto cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth. Iruka smiled his most devious smile.</p><p>Naruto’s eyes grew comically wide. He let out a distressed squawk and turned to run just as Iruka had leapt over the desk. Iruka was hot on Naruto's heels as he ran through the open door and down the hall. Naruto was trying to escape out a side door. Iruka had no intention of letting him get there. </p><p>Any use of jutsu in the tower would definitely get them in trouble with ANBU. Which meant they had to rely on taijutsu. Iruka at least had a chance in that.  He knew as soon as they started throwing chakra around, he would lose. They sounded like thunder running at top speed down the hall. They dodged tower staff and a genin team before Iruka managed to grab the back of Naruto’s shirt.  He tugged and they stumbled into each other. The wrestling started from there. Iruka grabbed at Naruto’s arm but his hand was slapped away. It continued back and forth, Iruka trying to get a firm hold and Naruto blocking. </p><p>Finally, Iruka changed tactics, instead trying to pin Naruto’s feet in place with his own. Naruto was so busy watching his feet that Iruka managed to lock his arms around the boy's torso. </p><p>Naruto made a loud whining noise and squirmed in Iruka’s arms. A few chunin were milling around. They were older than Naruto by a few years. Iruka could hear them whispering. Iruka made a rude noise in their direction and snuggled Naruto tighter. </p><p>“You’re so embarrassing,” Naruto muttered. </p><p>“How could the most wonderful and bestest sensei in the world be embarrassing, huh?” Iruka teased.  Naruto sputtered a disgusted noise.</p><p>Iruka tried to change his hold but Naruto nearly broke free in an instant. He was far too skilled for Iruka to half-heartedly manhandle. Iruka actually needed to plan. He tangled himself up in Naruto’s limbs. </p><p>“Iruka-senseeeeei!” Naruto wailed. His face was scrunched up and bright red. Iruka made cooing noises and used his chin to grind into Naruto's shoulder. "Stop it! Lemme go!"</p><p>Iruka cackled. “There is no escape. Unless you say I’m the best.”</p><p>“Never,” Naruto said. He wriggled and squirmed trying to break free from Iruka's hold.</p><p>Iruka began to pinch and tickle Naruto at random while changing his holds. It made Naruto shriek and giggle.  Iruka kept it up for several minutes until the blond was gasping. They grappled again until, somehow, Iruka ended up hanging from Naruto’s back, his arm around Naruto's neck in a sleeper hold.</p><p>“Hey Naruto! What are you doing to Iruka-sensei?” Kiba barked.</p><p>They both froze. </p><p>“What?” Naruto asked, feigning innocence.  He posed dramatically. “It’s a sensei backpack. It’s very stylish.”</p><p>Iruka snickered.</p><p>Kiba blinked and looked to Akamaru who had his head tilted to the side. They both huffed.  </p><p>“Quit clowning around. We’re supposed to go meet everyone at Yakiniku,” Kiba said with an eye roll. He shook his head and grumbled to his dog as he left.</p><p>Iruka untangled himself from Naruto. </p><p>“Yeah,” Naruto said as he righted his clothes. “I’m coming.”</p><p>He didn’t sound particularly excited. Before the boy could move Iruka put his hand on Naruto’s head. Naruto froze for a moment. </p><p>“You can talk to me about it if you want to. Whatever you need, I’ll always do my best to be there for you,” Iruka said, quietly.</p><p>“I know." Naruto's voice was small. He looked so young and lost that  for a moment Iruka was tempted to make up an excuse to have Naruto stay with him. But the look passed. Naruto smiled as he turned around. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei. Maybe- maybe we could go for ramen tomorrow?”</p><p>Iruka smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair. As if going for ramen together was ever a question.</p><p>“Of course. We’ll meet for lunch.” </p><p>“Bye, Iruka-sensei. And thanks.” Naruto grinned widely then threw his arms around Iruka in a hug. The squeeze has enough to make Iruka wince. “You really are the best.”</p><p>Iruka let out a laugh as Naruto left him to run off and catch up to Kiba. </p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>